The elucidation of fundamental mechanisms associated with specific transcription in eucaryotic systems. This involves: (1) identification and characterization of RNA polymerases and the range of genes which are transcribed; (2) Definition of the function of the composite subunits and the inherent specificity of the isolated enzyme; (3) Determination of specific and non-specific factors which influence polymerase activity (4) A study of the regulation of the enzyme activities, perhaps via phosphorylation; (5) The definition of the functional components of the transcriptive systems for (a) ribosomal RNA, (b) the glycolytic enzymes in yeast, (c) the hemoglobin genes and the genes for the pancreatic exocrine proteins, (d) the histone genes; (6) definition of the role of RNA synthesis, and of RNA polymerase in DNA synthesis (a) identification of the RNA polymerase(s) involved in DNA synthesis, (b) characterization of the enzyme, (c) reconstitution of a functional system for the synthesis of Okazaki fragments. Our ultimate aim is the functional reconstruction of transcriptional systems associated with (1) synthesis of the ribosomal RNA, (2) synthesis with the messenger RNA, (3) synthesis of DNA. These studies should elucidate the fundamental processes and regulatory mechanisms associated with gene expression and with the process of replication.